Aller au delà des lois de la mafia
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Un amour bloqué par les responsabilités de la mafia
1. Le départ

Salut les gens, voici une nouvelle fic que j'ai finalement décidé de poster, elle comporte trois chapitres. Je viens de relire le chapitre avec de la musique classique et franchement ... Bah j'ai failli déprimer ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise :) (et aussi que je ne sois pas passé à côté de trop de fautes ^^)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

« Mukuro ! Je t'en prie ! » Le bleu se rapprocha du châtain d'une démarche féline. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa proie.

« Kufufu ~Je vais posséder ton corps ~ » Il se jeta sur sa proie.

« Mukurooooo ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je crus le voir face à moi. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. J'étais en sueur. Encore ce rêve. Je faisais de plus en plus de rêve, plus ou moins érotique, sur Mukuro. D'autant plus depuis qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. Cela m'était insupportable. Et Reborn qui ne cessait de me rappeler que je devais sortir avec une femme pour avoir une descendance. Pas qu'il était contre les relations entre homme, mais j'étais le boss des Vongola. Je me devais d'avoir une descendance portant mes gènes. Je soupirai.

Il était 8h, j'avais un rendez-vous à 8h30 avec mes gardiens présent pour leur donner leur mission. Je m'habillai, enfilant l'habituel costard, la même tenue que le Primo. Je déjeunai rapidement et me rendis dans mon bureau.

8h25, Hibari rentra, prit son ordre de mission, posa son rapport et partit. Malgré nos dix ans passés, il restait toujours si distant. Je feuilletai son rapport en attendant qu'il soit l'heure. Il avait légèrement usé de ses tonfas. Le nombre de victime ne pouvait se compter sur une main. Je soupirai.

« Oya, oya, serait-ce de l'agacement ? » Je sursautai. Ces derniers temps, Mukuro s'amusait à me surprendre. Il vint se placer derrière moi et me massa les épaules, me détendant. Mon corps se relaxa au contact de ses mains. J'étais sur un petit nuage. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, Mukuro prit place nonchalamment contre le mur face à moi. « Kufufu ~ le petit toutou est en retard. » Je me ressaisis et calma la tension avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Hum, donc maintenant que tout le monde est là. Takeshi et Gokudera vous partirez vous occupez de la fagmilia Encciore. Ils s'en sont pris à des innocents de nouveau. Vous devrez leur rappeler que l'on n'accepte pas cela de nos alliés … Ni de nos ennemi. » Leur visage se firent graves et ils hochèrent de la tête. « Lambo, ton père aimerait te voir, I-Pin t'accompagnera. » Le jeune bambin eut les yeux qui pétilla en apprenant la nouvelle, il ne tenait plus en place. Cela fit sourire tendrement presque tous ceux présent dans la pièce. « Ryohei, tu t'occuperas d'aller au Japon, Kyoko et Haru vont venir quelques temps. Tu vas les rejoindre. Chrome t'y attendras déjà. Ainsi tu pourras voir également tes parents. Tu seras en charge de leur escorte. »

« Extreeeme ! »

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. » Tous sortir, certain pour accomplir leur mission, d'autres comme Lambo ou Ryohei qui voulait voir à tout pris leur famille.

« Et moi ? Aucune mission ? » Mukuro vient s'installer nonchalamment sur mon bureau. Je commençai à rougir avant de me racler la gorge, voulant reprendre contenance.

« J'aimerai que l'on parle. » J'avais tenté d'avoir une voix sérieuse, de ne pas montrer que j'étais obnubilé par l'homme face à moi.

« Oya ~ Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy ainsi ? » Je déglutis face à la voix suave du bleu. Je réessayai d'avoir une apparence de boss, et non de jeune homme naïf et limite soumis.

« Rokudo-san, je suis sérieux. » Le regard du concerné s'assombrit. « J'aimerai que … Tu arrêtes ton comportement inapproprié. » Un voile sombre apparut sur nos visages.

« Tu aimerais ? Ou plutôt Reborn aimerai. »

« Non. Reborn ne m'empêche de rien. Je ne peux au vue de ma fonction. Et tu ne m'intéresse pas. » Je regrettai tant les mots qui sortait de ma bouche. « Je ne veux plus que tu te comportes ainsi. Je voudrais que tu évites un tel comportement à l'avenir. » J'avais envie de me frapper moi-même. « Rokudo-san, n'ai plus un tel comportement où je ne t'accepterais plus en tant que gardien. » J'avais envie de pleurer.

Le silence dura. Mukuro avait un visage assombrit.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon nom. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Et ne m'appelle plus jamais. Tu ne veux plus que je me comporte ainsi. Bien. Tu peux prévenir Chrome qu'elle sera ta seule gardienne de la brume. Je couperai tout contact avec chacun d'entre vous. Adieu … Boss. » Le dernier mot était celui dans lequel on ressentait le plus de tristesse. Il signait ainsi complètement la fin de tout rapprochement possible, la fin de tout contact.

Je ne pus réagir que Mukuro disparut. Lorsque je fus de nouveau capable de réagir, je m'effondrai en larmes. Je n'avais voulu en arriver à un tel extrême. Je n'avais voulu le perdre. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais énormément. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais pu aimer quelqu'un. Mais je ne pouvais. Je ne pouvais sortir avec un homme. Je ne pouvais sortir avec Mukuro parmi tous les hommes existant. Je ne pouvais me permettre de lui faire revivre un tel calvaire. Et pourtant. Pourtant je venais de le pousser à tout abandonner. Je venais de le pousser à devenir un être solitaire. Je venais de le pousser à abandonner son propre cœur. Je venais de perdre mon propre cœur.

* * *

Je ne pouvais voir son esprit. Il était le seul qui parvenait à m'en empêcher. Pourtant quand je rentrai discrètement dans sa chambre, la nuit. Que je l'entendais gémir. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Savoir qui était cette personne qui faisait ainsi battre son cœur. Malgré que je lui aie avoué l'aimer, il se comportait pareil. Il me repoussait et m'acceptait à la fois. Je ne voulais sortir de la chambre avant son réveil comme habituellement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je voulais profiter de ce moment durant lequel je le voyais si vulnérable. Avant que celui-ci ne prenne fin. Avec ses cheveux défiant les lois de la nature. Son torse légèrement dévoilés ainsi que sa jambe. Ses gémissements si envoûtant. Je me rapprochai afin de lui remettre sa couverture en place lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens avant qu'il ne les referme. Je m'empressai de partir. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je relâchai la pression. Mio Dio. J'avais merdé. Si jamais il s'en souvient plus tard, il ne voudra plus me parler. L'observer ainsi peu ruiner le peu de chance que j'ai que notre relation devienne réciproque … Mais … Il s'agit aussi du seul moment où je peux profiter pleinement d'être à ses côtés …

Je me dirigeai dans le bureau de Tsuna. J'attendis que l'alouette en sorte. Je me faufilai discrètement derrière le châtain tout en lui parlant.

« Oya, oya, serait-ce de l'agacement ? » Je commençai à lui masser les épaules. D'abord réticent, il finit par se laisser aller pleinement. J'adorai ça. Le voir se relâcher ainsi sous mes mains. Le voir complètement soumis à moi. Le voir si désirable. Je sentis une présence se rapprocher. Je partis prendre place contre le mur face à mon châtain préféré. « Kufufu ~ le petit toutou est en retard. »

J'ignorai son discours sur les différentes missions. J'attendais patiemment qu'il dise mon prénom. Je vis tout le petit groupe sortir. Je viens m'installer sur son bureau tout en le questionnant. « Et moi ? Aucune mission ? » Son petit rougissement ne m'échappa nullement. Il était mignon à vouloir tenter d'être sérieux. J'aurai presque envie d'essayer un petit rapprochement. Enfin je l'aurai fait s'il n'avait utilisé **cette** voix.

« J'aimerai que l'on parle. » Même si cette voix avait plus tendance à le rendre d'autant plus attirant.

« Oya ~ Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy ainsi ? » Je le regardai déglutir. Il avait beau me repousser, avoir une voix suave lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens.

« Rokudo-san, je suis sérieux. » J'avais une sainte horreur qu'il me nomme ainsi. Mais cela prouvait le sérieux de la situation. « J'aimerai que … Tu arrêtes ton comportement inapproprié. » Un voile sombre apparut sur nos visages.

« Tu aimerais ? Ou plutôt Reborn aimerai. » Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être cassant. J'avais beau me convaincre qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je voulais aussi me convaincre que la faute était dut à son tuteur.

« Non. Reborn ne m'empêche de rien. Je ne peux au vue de ma fonction. Et tu ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux plus que tu te comportes ainsi. Je voudrais que tu évites un tel comportement à l'avenir. Rokudo-san, n'ai plus un tel comportement où je ne t'accepterais plus en tant que gardien. » Son discours faisait mal. Pire qu'un poignard en plein cœur. Mon visage s'assombrit alors que le silence prenait place. Je n'avais ressenti une telle souffrance, un tel sentiment d'anéantissement depuis les Estranos. Je préférerai vivre à nouveau cette malheureuse expérience rempli de torture que d'entendre le discours de Tsuna. Que de l'entendre de nouveau m'appeler ainsi. Je ne voulais plus entendre un tel discours. Alors je préférai enfoncer le couteau entièrement et en finir avec ses rêves impossibles.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon nom. » Je pris une grande inspiration. Mais j'étais résolu. « Et ne m'appelle plus jamais. Tu ne veux plus que je me comporte ainsi ? Bien. » Mon ton était acide. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. « Tu peux prévenir Chrome qu'elle sera ta seule gardienne de la brume. Je couperai tout contact avec chacun d'entre vous. Adieu » Je me retenais. Si je finissais ma phrase, je mettrai définitivement fin à notre relation. « Boss. » J'avais envie de pleurer. Je partis ne voulant voir une quelconque réaction. Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, prit mes affaires, les mit dans une valise. Et je partis de ce manoir. Je partis loin de lui. Abandonnant la part d'humanité qu'il me restait. Abandonnant les miettes de mon cœur qu'il venait d'achever. Je partis redevenir le monstre d'antan. Abandonnant définitivement cet amour impossible.


	2. L'envie de se revoir

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cette conversation. Elle tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti. Je luttais sans cesse, ne voulant céder pleinement face à la dépression. Les premiers jours, j'avais été capable de le cacher à mes gardiens, mais je pense qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils le savaient tous. Chaque jour je demandais à Chrome-chan des nouvelles, si elle avait réussi à prendre contact avec Mukuro. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles étais juste … Insoutenable. Je passais mon temps à me demander s'il ne lui était pas arrivé malheurs. Chaque jour j'y pensais. Chaque jour je m'installais dans sa chambre et je pleurais. Parfois je m'endormais au milieu de son odeur presque disparut. C'était insoutenable. Comment avais-je pu espérer tenir le coup ? Comment avais-je pu être si égoïste ? Non. C'était aujourd'hui que je l'étais le plus. C'était aujourd'hui que je m'insupportais le plus. J'avais souffert de mes propres paroles mais je n'osais imaginer la peine qu'il avait dut ressentir. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je ne pensais qu'à ma propre peine. J'essuyai mes larmes. Etais-ce la tristesse ? De la rage envers moi-même ? Ou encore du dégoût ? Je ne saurai le dire. Il doit s'agir d'un tout. Je soupirai avant de retourner dans mon bureau, fermant à clef sa chambre vide de sa présence, rempli de mes pleurs.

J'errai dans les rues cherchant de quoi me distraire. Il fallait qu'il quitte mes pensées. Je ressentais comme un coup de poignard chaque fois que Nagi tenter de rentrer en contact avec moi. Elle me manquait tellement. Par mon égoïsme, je la faisais souffrir. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je me change les pensées. Je vis un bar, j'allais donc boire un coup encore une fois pour tenter d'oublier. Je m'accoudai au comptoir à côté de deux mafieux que je reconnu. Il faisait partie d'une fagmilia ennemi, j'avais dut trouver des renseignements sur leurs agissements. Je me demande s'ils ont encore en projet de trouver un moyen de s'en prendre à Tsuna. Je bus d'une traite le verre. Je tentais de l'oublier et voilà que j'en venais à m'inquiétais. Malgré le mois passé, je n'arrivais à me le sortir de la tête. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Je reconnu un nom dans leur conversation, par réflexe je les écoutai.

« Je t'assure ! Le boss prépare un nouveau plan pour s'attaquer au Vongola et passer à l'acte dans le mois. » J'hésitai entre être fière de mon illusion – puisqu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un gardien … Un ancien gardien était à côté d'eux – ou ignorai la chose – puisque cela ne me regardait plus.

« Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné tout projet qui inclut les Vongola en tant qu'ennemi. Il est complètement fou, on va perdre à coup sûr face à eux ! » Je vis le premier mafieux sourire largement.

« On ne perdra pas. » Il était plein d'assurance. « Son gardien de la Brume est parti et leur boss tombe en dépression. C'est le moment idéal ! » Quand je l'entendis dire que Tsuna tombait en dépression, je sentis mon cœur se briser une nouvelle fois depuis mon départ.

« En dépression ? Est-il si fort qu'on le dit ? Haha ! C'est un faible oui ! Ce sera tellement amusant de le torturer. » L'autre mafieux hocha de la tête puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était trop. Je créai une nouvelle illusion pour me retrouver seul à seul avec mes deux prochaines victimes.

« Kufufu ~ On manigance de vilaine chose ? » Je les vis frémir. Mon sourire s'accentua. « Oya, que diriez-vous de tout m'avouer ? » Ils jouèrent d'abord la carte du silence. Puis la peur commença à s'insinuer par chaque fibre de leur être alors que le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Ils crièrent une première fois, le genre de cris que l'on entend d'une personne prête à tout avouer. Ce qu'ils finirent par faire. Il y eut d'autres cris par la suite. Puis leurs morts. Je regardai les deux corps sans vies face à moi, j'étais satisfait. Je refusais qu'ils espèrent faire souffrir Tsuna.

L'inquiétude pour mon châtain préféré avait pris le dessus. Je pris possession de Chrome. Elle se trouvait dans un salon avec les autres gardiens. Gokudera soupira.

« Juudaime est encore dans la chambre de Mukuro ? » Yamamoto hocha de la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils en viennent à un tel extrême ? » Entendre le baseballeur utiliser l'expression fétiche du boxeur était très perturbant. Cela fit d'ailleurs réagir ce dernier qui parla … Calmement. Tsuna était dans un état si critique ?

« C'est une bonne question … Chrome, toujours pas de nouvelle de Mukuro ? » Je fis non de la tête. Yamamoto me posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule alors que Lambo venait s'installer dans mes bras et que les autres se contenter d'un regard compatissant. Elle allait si mal que ça ?

« Ca va aller grande sœur ! Lambo est là pour veiller sur toi à la place de Mukuro ! » Je resserrai ma prise sur lui imitant Chrome et chuchotai un timide merci.

« N'empêche que c'est bizarre tout ça … »

« Amour. » Je sursautai et me tournai vers la personne qui venait de parler. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence.

« Nani ?! » L'incompréhension collective exaspéra quelques peu l'alouette.

« Ils s'aiment et cela cause tout le problème. » Je le regardai surprit qu'il est compris.

« Juudaime aime Mukuro ? » Il semblait avoir les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.

« Mais il a pourtant rejeté Mukuro-sama. » Bon, techniquement Chrome ne savait rien mais ça ils ne le savaient pas.

« Parce qu'il a peur de faire face à ses responsabilités. » Je plongeai dans mes pensées alors que Yamamoto posa une question très juste.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il me l'a dit. » Mon cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois. L'asocial du groupe était son confident ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Trop dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la réunion se finir. Instinctivement je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. C'était à ce moment que je le vis. Assis par terre, sa tête reposant sur mon lit, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. La vue de son corps pâle, amaigrie, … Son visage dans lequel ne transparaissais que la tristesse, le désespoir, le dégoût, c'était trop pour moi. Je ne le supportai pas.

Je transmis les informations à Nagi et repris possession de mon corps. Je m'effondrai par terre alors que des larmes coulaient déjà le long de mon visage. Je voulais le revoir, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point on était stupide. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous être ensemble alors que nous nous aimions tous deux ? Pourquoi la mafia venait-elle toujours compliquer ainsi les choses? J'aimerai juste être avec lui, à ses côtés, mais je ne peux pas. Il se refuse à moi par la faute de foutus responsabilités, à cause d'une mafia que je ne rêve que de détruire. Et pourtant. Je ne suis plus capable de détruire cette mafia, cette mafia qu'il rêve de changer, qu'il aime tant. Je n'en peux plus.

Chrome rentra dans mon bureau et me transmit les informations de Mukuro. Je tentai de retenir mes larmes, mais ce fut trop pour moi. Savoir qu'il avait été présent dans le manoir, savoir qu'il avait encore œuvré pour me sauver, savoir que malgré tout il n'arrivait à m'oublier. Savoir tout cela était trop dur. Ce fut la première fois que je m'effondrai en larme devant l'un de mes gardiens. Je n'arrivai à me calmer. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, mes mains tremblaient, mes jambes tremblaient, tout mon corps tremblait. Je n'arrivais à me calmer. Il était là, il était venu au manoir, il était venu. Et je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était venu, et pendant ce temps je pleurai à chaude larme dans sa chambre. Il était reparti, encore une fois, sans être venu me voir. Et tout ce que j'étais capable de faire c'était pleuré. Je répétais en boucle le prénom de Mukuro. Chrome me prit timidement dans ses bras mais mes larmes doublèrent d'intensité. Elle lui ressemblait tant que ça n'en était pas supportable. Je l'entendis tentait de m'apaiser avant d'appeler mes autres gardiens paniqués quand à ce qu'elle devait faire. Il me manquait au point que je voulais en mourir. Il me manquait au point que j'aurai abandonné la mafia si je ne savais pas que celle-ci me tuerai pour ça. Il me manquait tant que même si je connaissais le risque je ne voulais que partir le rejoindre. Il me manquait tant que toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à moi étaient la mort et que je les acceptais volontiers si elle me permettait de le revoir. Il me manquait tellement que je ne savais pas si je serais encore capable de survivre plus longtemps. Il me manquait tellement que les larmes, la tristesse, envahissaient mon corps, mon âme toute entière. Un manque créant un vide au plus profond de mon être. Un manque me coupant toute envie de vivre et d'être.

Je sentis des bras m'enlaçait et ceux de Chrome s'éloignait. Je sentais des flammes tranquillisantes s'étendre dans mon corps. Je n'arrivais même pas à remercier Takeshi. Je sentis enfin mon corps se détendre, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard. Je me trouvai dans mon lit, toujours dans les bras de Takeshi, Chrome de l'autre côté, Hayato sur une chaise contre le lit du côté de Takeshi, Ryohei sur une chaise du côté de Chrome et Lambo au pied de mon lit. Je me redressai légèrement. Je sentis un mouvement sur le mur face à moi et je vis Hibari.

« Herbivore » Je rigolai légèrement.

« Je n'ai plus le droit de me faire appeler Omnivore, Kyo-san ? » Il se rapprocha du lit.

« En se montrant si faible ? Tu mériterais de te faire mordre à mort. » J'eu un niveau rictus avant que mon visage ne redeviennent sombre.

« Comment avait-il l'air d'aller ? » Son visage s'assombrit également alors qu'il comprenait que je faisais référence à Mukuro, je savais très bien qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était lui et non Chrome.

« Il souffre tout autant que toi. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« A comprendre quoi ? » Il soupira « Que je ne peux le choisir ? Pourquoi je fais passer la mafia avant ? »

« Entre autre. Mais aussi ses propres sentiments. Il pensait surement pouvoir les sceller à jamais. Mais ils sont sur son visage, ainsi que sa souffrance. C'est son expression qui m'a permis de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lui et non de Dokuro. Il est confus. » Je pensais aussi réussir à tourner la page, mais faut croire que je l'aime trop pour ça. « Va le voir. » Je fixai Kyoya, je sentis une larme couler sur mon visage. « Vous vous détruisez tous les deux. Emmerdez la mafia. La mafia te veux en vie, pas ainsi. »

« Kyo-san … » Chrome commença à se réveiller doucement, Kyoya quitta la pièce feignant comme toujours de se moquer de tout.

« Bossu, vous allez mieux ? » J'effaçai rapidement mes larmes avant de me tourner vers Chrome.

« Tutoie-moi Chrome-chan. » Elle rougit légèrement. Je lui fis signe de venir dans mes bras et l'enlaça. « C'est dur. Tu lui ressembles, et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. J'aimerai tant le revoir, le prendre dans mes bras comme je le fais avec toi, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Il y a la mafia. Je serais amoureux de toi, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais je l'aime lui, toi tu lui ressembles juste. Tu ne fais que … lui ressembler … Il a fallu que j'aime un homme. » J'étais en larme, je plantais mes ongles dans son dos pour l'avoir tout contre moi. Je voulais le revoir. Je devais le revoir. J'irai le revoir. « Prends soin de toi. » Je me levai, enfilai une tenue civile, puis sortais de ma chambre. Kyoya m'attendais devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il me tendit un sac.

« Ton strict nécessaire. »

« Prend bien soin de tout le monde. Gracie mil. » Je me saisis du sac et quittai le manoir sans un regard en arrière.


	3. Les retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 3**_

C'est bien, j'avais pris la décision de partir, mais je ne savais même pas où il se trouvait. Je suivais donc mon instinct, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je prenais une grande inspiration afin de me calmer, activer mes flammes, et m'envolai dans le ciel. Je faisais des pirouettes, me laissais embarquer par la vitesse. Arrivé dans les nuages, j'hurlais, je pleurais, je déversais ma colère contre cette mafia qui me pourrissait la vie depuis que j'avais été forcé de la rejoindre. Une fois apaisé, je me laissais guider par mon intuition. Je survolais toute la côte, remontant le long de l'Italie. Je vis les jours s'écoulait. Ma tristesse se faisant, je n'arrivais à suivre correctement et à grande vitesse ce que me disait mon intuition. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, je ne dormais pas, je ne mangeais pas. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais parti, je crois. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus de notion du temps. Il était à la fois lent et long. J'étais arrivé à Pompéi, mon intuition me disait qu'il était proche. Mon cœur s'affola. Beaucoup de familles ennemies se trouvaient ici. Je savais qu'une réunion était prévue pour s'attaquer au Vongola, et mon intuition me disait qu'elle se trouvait ici. Mais Mukuro se trouvait également à Pompéi. Je me trouvais au centre de la ville. J'étais en sueur, j'avais faim, j'étais épuisé par une si longue activation de mes flammes. Je voulais dormir. Au pire si je ratais Mukuro je le retrouverai vite. Le sommeil était si tentant. Mais je voulais tant le revoir, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. Je commençai à marcher, laissant mon intuition me guider, ne voulant faire moi-même le choix de ma destination.

Je bousculai quelqu'un, n'y faisant attention, je continuai mon chemin, je ne sais même plus si je m'étais excusé. Je sentis une main saisir mon bras, mon intuition me crier danger. Je m'arrêtai, me retourner, et vis un jeune homme en costard. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un mafieux. Je tentai d'ignorer ma tristesse et fit un sourire forcé.

« Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? » Il me regardait, un sourire en coin. Je vis le reste de son groupe m'encerclai, géniale un combat. Il m'observait de la tête au pied et se pourléchait les lèvres. Un mafieux pervers, Mio Dio. Et après on se demande pourquoi je veux changer la mafia ?

« Je crois que tu peux m'aider en effet. Suis-nous, tu n'as pas l'air de connaître la ville. » Je soupirai intérieurement. Je rendis mon sourire encore plus innocent et naïf.

« Non merci, je dois rejoindre un ami. Je vous remercie de votre proposition. » Il me saisit fermement le bras. Son visage se durcit, et son regard se fit agressif.

« Je ne te demandais pas ton avis en fait. » Je gardai mon sourire alors que mon aura commençait à m'entourer.

« Je vous assure que je refuse votre proposition avec regret. Mais je vous prie de me laisser continuer ma route. Mon ami m'attend. » Sa prise se raffermit d'autant plus si possible.

« Vous avez vu comme il est drôle ? Écoute-moi bien minus, tu vas me suivre et la fermer, c'est clair ? » Il voulut me tirer pour que je le suive, je ne bougeai d'un millimètre.

« Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? » J'avais perdu mon masque de faible, j'avais un visage plus dur. J'en avais marre, au pire je le blessais mais je voulais voir Mukuro et dormir.

« Ahahah ! Tu crois que tu nous fais peur avec ton gabarit ? Ahahah ! Vous entendez ça les gars ?! » Il était mort de rire, à croire qu'il ne faisait pas attention à mon aura. Les autres par contre hésité entre rigoler ou non, ce qui donnait une sorte de rire jaune. J'eus un sourire en coin.

« Je me présente, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, puis-je savoir de quelles fagmilia vous faites partie ? » J'en vis quelques-uns déglutirent alors que d'autres écarquillaient les yeux ou bien avaient un sourire dément. Leur chef de groupe passa par toutes les émotions. D'abord il écarquilla les yeux, ensuite il ouvrit la bouche en grande, il trembla légèrement, se bloqua complètement, m'observa et eut enfin un sourire fou. C'était impressionnant toutes les réactions qui passaient sur son visage en aussi peu de temps.

« Alors comme ça tu es le boss Vongola ? Nous on fait partie des Anatra. Et vue ton état, on t'éclate quand on veut. » J'hésitai entre rire ou consentir, je ne connaissais pas leur force mais j'étais tellement épuisés que je ne savais pas si je serai en capacité de me battre. Je soupirai légèrement.

« Anatra ? Kidnapping d'adolescent pour revente ou mettre en esclavage. Vous croyez réellement que je vais devenir votre esclave ? » J'étais dépité, il fallait que je tombe sur eux.

« Alors la dépression ça se passe mieux ? Votre gardien de la brume ne veut toujours pas de vous et vous rejette toujours autant ? Vous pensez toujours autant au suicide ? Mais vous savez, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir d'en avoir rien à faire de vous. Il faut passer à autre chose. Il y a votre gardienne de la brume, son sosie. Et puis elle, elle sera acceptée auprès de tout le monde. Pas comme Mukuro. » C'était trop. Je ne pus retenir mon poing qui finit dans sa gueule de con. J'y avais mis tant de force qu'il vola sur dix mètres avant d'atterrir ou plutôt exploser le mur face à moi. J'avais les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, la colère avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Je voulais les éclater.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! Je vous interdis de dire qu'il ne vaut pas le coup ! Je vous interdis de le dénigrer ! De le rabaisser ! Vous ne connaissez pas Mukuro ! Je vous interdis de parler de lui ainsi ! Je vous interdis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » J'étais hystérique, ses hommes se jetaient sur moi pour éviter que je ne m'approche de leur petit chef. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience, je me contentais de leur hurler dessus et de les faire voler. Je n'activai même pas mon hyper mode. Ils étaient trop, j'étais épuisé, ils se jetèrent tous sur moi. Je les envoyai au loin, je n'aurai pas la force de repousser une personne supplémentaire. J'atterris sur mes genoux, je ne tenais même plus debout. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me mettais en boule, je laissais les larmes coulaient. Il me manquait tant.

J'étais devant le bar de la ville dans laquelle je m'étais arrêté. J'hésitais à rentrer. Boire pour oublier. Oublier SA tristesse et la mienne également … Je voulais tant le revoir. Je soupirai pour la énième fois. Aujourd'hui je resterai sobre. Je me promenais dans la ville, cherchant une distraction. Il y avait l'air d'avoir de l'agitation qui se créer juste à côté. Je me rapprochai du lieu indiqué par les passants. C'est là que je le vis. Se crispant de plus en plus, retenant sa colère.

« Alors la dépression ça se passe mieux ? Votre gardien de la brume ne veut toujours pas de vous et vous rejette toujours autant ? Vous pensez toujours autant au suicide ? Mais vous savez, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir d'en avoir rien à faire de vous. Il faut passer à autre chose. Il y a votre gardienne de la brume, son sosie. Et puis elle, elle sera acceptée auprès de tout le monde. Pas comme Mukuro. »

Les paroles de ce bouffon me mettaient hors de moi. Mais je ne voulais me montrer devant Tsuna. Je vis son poing partir et atterrir dans la tête de l'autre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Lui qui contenait si bien ses émotions d'habitude. Il avait l'air exténué, fou. Des gars se jetaient sur lui, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les passants fuyaient ne voulant pas être mêlé à des mafieux. Je l'admirai en train de faire voler des ennemis qui ne se lasser pas de revenir. Je fis un pas en avant. Non, je ne devais pas. J'entendais Tsuna criait, me défendant, pleurant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je refis un pas. Je me retenais à chaque fois de me jeter dans la bataille. Puis je le vis repousser ses ennemis et s'effondrai à genoux, en larme. Je ne pus tenir plus. Je défonçai cette bande d'enfoiré et pris Tsuna dans mes bras. Il releva la tête, me sourit. Il était magnifique avec ses larmes sur ses joues, ses étincelles dans les yeux et son sourire, son sourire mio Dio! Sublime. Ce qui était moins cool fut quand il s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je ne paniquai pas … J'étais juste affolé! Je nous mis à l'abri avant de l'inspecter. Je lui ôté ses vêtements ne laissant que son caleçon. Je trouvai seulement quelques bleus, qu'il était très maigre, des cernes énorme et malgré tout il était terriblement séduisant. Je me saisis de mon portable et le pris en photo, espérant qu'il ne le découvre jamais. Je lui mis la couverture et partit lui faire à manger. Je fis un repas simple accompagné d'un verre d'eau. Je posais le tout sur la table de chevet ainsi qu'une trousse à pharmacie contenant des médicaments s'il avait mal au réveil. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de partir acheté des crèmes pour ses bleus. J'en eu pour 20minutes. Lorsque je fus de retour de la pièce, il avait le sommeil agité, je lui caressais légèrement les cheveux ce qui l'apaisa. Je lui retirais la couverture et lui passai les crèmes sur le corps, je le massai en même temps ce qui permit à son corps de se détendre complètement. Je posai les crèmes sur le côté et lui remit la couverture. Je posais une chaise contre le lit et m'installai dessus. Je lui pris la main et l'observai jusqu'à son réveil.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut j'avais ma tête sur le lit. Il commença à paniquer. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui caressait les cheveux en lui disant que j'étais là et d'autres phrase dans le genre. Il se rendormit en disant mon prénom. Mon cœur battait à tout allure, ce n'était pas possibles d'aimer autant quelqu'un … Si?

Une journée entière passa. Je lui appliquer de la crème de temps à autre. Au début j'avais adoré le faire, avoir mes mains sur tout son corps. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être inutile. Je partis prendre une douche, avec tout se stresse j'étais en sueur, tendus comme pas possible. Je devais me détendre ou j'allais devenir fou de le voir ainsi. J'eus juste le temps de renfiler un caleçon que je l'entendis paniquer dans la chambre, je ne me posais aucune question. Je fonçais juste dans la chambre. Il était assis en larme. Je m'approchais de lui, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il était enfin réveiller. J'eus à peine conscience de dire son nom. Ce n'étais qu'un murmure pourtant il releva la tête précipitamment et me fixa. Je m'asseyais au bord du lit, il continuait à me regarder. J'hésitais à le toucher. Je n'eus conscience de bouger ma main que lorsqu'elle atterrit sur la joue de Tsuna. Il se jeta dans mes bras. Mio Dio! Je ne sais plus depuis quand je rêvais de ce moment. Je le serai contre moi. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues.

"Quand … Quand je t'ai pas vu … J'ai … J'ai cru que j'avais eu une hallucination à … À cause de la fatigue … J'ai eu si peur d'avoir … D'avoir encore rêvé … Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas Mukuro … Mukuro … Je t'en prie …" Je saisis son visage et le regardai, il était si beau. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Je me mis à fixer ses lèvres. J'hésitais. Oh et puis merde! Je m'emparai de ses lèvres avec tendresse. Il accentua le baiser. Il entourait ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. On s'embrassait avec de plus en plus de passion. Je l'allongeai délicatement, me mettant contre lui. Je le fis basculer sur moi et l'enlaçai. Mettant ainsi fin aux baisers. Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois ensemble se déroule ainsi.

"Tsuna, je t'aime tant, je t'aime tant. Je ne pensais pas dire cela à une personne un jour mais avec toi je suis tellement différent. Je suis si bien. Si heureux. " Je ne pus continuer ma tirade romantique qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il se mit contre mon oreille et me susurra

"Ti amo mio amore" C'est bon il m'avait achevé, fin du romantisme. Je me saisis sauvagement de ses lèvres. Je voulais plus. Mais lui était trop fatigué, ses blessures encore présentes. Ce fut un bleu sur son cou qui me remit à l'ordre. Je lui embrassai le front avant de le faire passer sur le côté pour que l'on soit tout deux face à face.

"Dis Tenshi" Je le vis rougir, je sens que je l'appellerai souvent ainsi. Il est mignon quand il rougit. "Pourquoi tu te trouves dans cette ville?" Je le vis rougir une nouvelle fois et détournais le regard. J'allais commettre un viol s'il continuait à être si mignon.

"J'ai tout fui pour te revoir. " Il n'osais me regarder. Je l'embrassai chastement, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu les as abandonné à leur triste sort?" Il me regarda de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres

"J'ai laissé le commandement à Hibari. C'est lui qui a tout fait pour que je te rejoigne. Il en avait marre de me voir comme ça. " Je suis un peu jaloux de leur relation mais faut avouer que l'alouette ma bien aidé sur ce coup-là, faudra que je le remercie. "J'aimerai me reposer un peu avant qu'on ne rentre à la maison. " J'écarquillai les yeux.

"Tu veux qu'on y retourne? Mais je croyais que !" Il me posa son doigt sur mes lèvres me disant de me taire et d'écouter. Je ronchonnai un peu mais l'écoutai tout de même. Il rigola, de son rire cristallin. Mio Dio! Comment peut-on retomber amoureux d'une personne à chaque fois qu'on l'a vois?

"Je m'en fou de ce qu'il pense. Et pour la descendance on trouvera bien une solution. S'ils me veulent dans la mafia c'est avec mon homme. Sinon ils auront un légume. Ou un herbivores comme dit si bien Kyo-san." Mon homme … Pourquoi de simples mots me mettent dans un tel état? Je l'aime, mon homme à moi.


End file.
